


the other half of my heart, as the poets say

by Imatableclock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Epiphany, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-War, as usual, attempts at humor, just a teensy bit, merlin being a dumbass, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imatableclock/pseuds/Imatableclock
Summary: Merlin realizes he's in love, and thinks about how he's as dumb as Arthur says he is for not realizing it sooner.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	the other half of my heart, as the poets say

**Author's Note:**

> I was simply scrolling through Merlin memes on Instagram (I still haven't figured Tumblr out) and I found this post (https://www.instagram.com/p/B5HXoiRlp7o/) about how Arthur is the other half of Merlin's heart and all that, which is a frankly overused trope. But somthing struck me right then and there, and I wrote this. Also, I'm not quitting Selfish Destinies, just taking a break (albeit a very long one).

After the seventh time of annoying Arthur into setting up camp, Arthur gave the order. The kills were still fresh, and their meat tender. Merlin skinned the rabbits, gutted them and cut them up into small pieces as the knights lay down on a log and lazed around. Merlin quipped at Arthur about it, something similar to "you lazy _arse_ " but for some reason Arthur ignored him instead of replying with something stupider like "you're the arse." Arthur stood up and started giving more orders. 

He watches Arthur's back as he thunders about securing the camp for the night. Gwaine grumbles about it, lazing on a wooden log and trying to (and failing at) lighting some damp firewood that was lying in the pit. Gwaine then curses the bandits who left them there for it, the ones they were in pursuit of. The mood sours instantly at that, all the chatter between the knights dying (except for Leon, who, of all people, was intensely debating with Lancelot on the the Clause 8 of Section F which talks about respect to inanimate objects). Arthur's thundering became more magnified, and Merlin winced internally in pity from where he was spicing the soup.

"Merlin," Arthur growls, stomping up to him, since Merlin has awful, awful luck and Arthur likes to take his anger out on servants, "You can't do anything properly, can you? There are twelve men in this camp who spent the day picking up trails and yet all of them could do this faster than you." 

Merlin wanted to yell at him for a moment, and he would have if it wasn't for the fact that there's no way he could tell him that he spent the day searching for bandits too without making it obvious that he has magic, unless he makes everyone think he’s rather dumb. The latter is already what everyone assumes, so not like he's got to worry. But he isn't really in the mood to play stupid. He's not sure he'll be able to stop if he started accusing.

Arthur must have seen it on his face, because instead of snatching the pot from his hand as he originally intended to do, he simply walks by him to order a hapless new night into setting up the tents.

Later that night, after Merlin finally finishes making the soup and everyone devours it, Merlin is sitting on the side of the log which has become dry due to the fire. He got the nice spot by annoying Gwaine into drinking enough so that he had to get up to relieve himself. Elyan is on the other side of the log trying to get Leon and Lancelot to take a sip from his mug, and Percival is lounging about staring into the fire. Arthur is on the log opposite, looking at the trees as if in deep thought, and a group of younger knights were playing cards by the firelight, cheering and exclaiming loudly as if they were already drunk. He wonders why Gwaine wasn't a part of it when he sees him walking over glaring, and Merlin flashes him an innocent grin.

Gwaine rolls his eyes, pushes Merlin aside and wriggles into the little space that's cleared. Merlin can sense Arthur's eyes on him, and if the prat wants to be jealous because he doesn't have his company, he could be jealous sitting alone on the other log (He's not gonna think about how close that expression looks of that of accusation. He tries not to feel guilty about- anything). He pushes Gwaine a bit, and settles around him, their sides pressed against each other. Gwaine ruffles his hair and lets him. They sit there side by side until Merlin falls asleep, his head on Gwaine's shoulder.

He wakes up with a blanket on his and Gwaine's shoulders, to the rising sunlight. Of course, all of them should have been up and about at first light, but instead, Merlin could see the knights dozing around him. All of them except for one. 

Arthur was standing facing the sunlight, his arms crossed and stance proud, as if he was proud of the world for simply existing. It said a lot that he hadn't already roused the knights, instead choosing to stand there and simply look at the trees and animals in the valley in front of him. His hair was golden in the sunlight, and his armour was as blinding as the sunlight in Merlin's eyes. 

Merlin shuffled to get up, then paused when he noticed the blanket that had just slipped away from his shoulders was the extra blanket he had packed for Arthur. Arthur still hadn't moved, seeming to not have heard him. Or he was ignoring Merlin and being a total drama queen, acting unaffected by Merlin's constant noise. Merlin stood up, wrapped the blanket that had fallen off around Gwaine, and walked over to where Arthur was standing. Arthur still didn't notice him, and the little blossom of warmth that had bloomed in his chest when he saw Arthur's blanket on him quickly dissipated into annoyance. Merlin sighed.

Arthur jumped as if startled, and Merlin felt bad for feeling so annoyed because Arthur hadn't even heard him. When Arthur noticed him, he grinned so brightly, so unreservedly that Merlin tripped. He let out a quiet huff of laughter and extended his had to where Merlin was down on the ground, his expression still painfully open and hopeful. As Merlin took his hand and got hauled up, he thought that Arthur might be as scared of being hated as Merlin was. Arthur didn't say anything, simply picked leaves that were stuck on Merlin's tunic and turned to look at the sunrise as he was a few minutes ago. The warmth in his chest came back.

As they stood there in silence, Merlin thought about how he'd do anything for the man standing next to him. Anything. He already had tried to die for him, had killed for him, and Merlin thought it was very stupid of him to have not realised that he was in love with the man standing next to him, looking at the peaceful forest that was slowly waking up, a kingdom that would be his soon, looking out at the future as if it held all the solutions of the strife he faced now. Merlin _loved_ him, and it felt like a poem about the other half of his heart, in a bubble of peace before the world started turning again.

He thought about everything, and was overwhelmed by a desire to reach out to Arthur. So he did, and gave a little push. Arthur laughed and slung his arm around Merlin's shoulders, and they went on about their day.


End file.
